


Sir Merlin, Camelot ideiglenes lovagja

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e05 His Father's Son, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Kiegészítő a 4x06 epizódhoz, azAwkward Momentsc. fic egyik promptja inspirálta. Mégis hogy került Merlin páncélingbe?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953





	Sir Merlin, Camelot ideiglenes lovagja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sir Merlin, Temporary Knight of Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551584) by Astiza. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon
> 
> Bétázta: Judy T

A páncéling nehéz, gondolta Merlin.

Az erdő még sötét volt, a levegő pedig hűvös. Merlin a hasán feküdt, vékony takaróba burkolózva a kemény földön. Sálja lecsúszott a nyakáról az éjszaka folyamán, és amikor megemelte a fejét, érezte az anyag lenyomatát az arcán. Más szavakkal élve, Merlin nem volt egészen napra kész állapotban.

Miután felszította a tüzet és összedobott egy gyors reggelit a királynak és a lovagoknak, Merlin leült egy közeli farönkre, hogy megmelengesse a kezeit. A lovagok ekkorra már javában mozgolódtak a táborhely körül: szedtek a reggeliből, és közben szorgosan nyújtogatták az erdőben eltöltött dermesztő éjszaka következtében elhűlt tagjaikat. Merlin nem igazán élvezte, hogy az erdő közepén kellett behatoló seregek után kajtatniuk.

Mikor már a nap is felkelt, s azzal együtt a király is, a lovagok összegyűltek a tűz körül, hogy megbeszéljék a közelgő akciót. Agravaine Arthur mellett foglalt helyet, és olyan önelégült, látszólag apai pillantással figyelte az ifjú királyt, amitől Merlin berzenkedve elhúzta a száját.

– A felderítők jelentése szerint az ellenség semmit nem mozdult az éjszaka folyamán. Nem hagyták el a mező túlsó végén lévő táborhelyet – magyarázta Agravaine, miközben a tekintete végigsiklott a jelenlévőkön, végül Arthuron állapodva meg. Arthur kissé megemelte az állát, és ahogy a tűzre nézett, olybá tűnt, mintha máris látná ellenségeit a lángok martalékává válni.

– Nem, még nem. A rajtaütés a legjobb lépés – felelte a király, szórakozottan letéve a tányérját –, amit nem igazán hajthatunk végre, amikor a fák rejtekében vannak.

– Teljesen igazad van, felség – mondta Agravaine mély meggyőződéssel. Gwaine futólag vetett egy kételkedő pillantást a tanácsadóra, kissé összevonva a szemöldökét. Merlin mély levegőt vett, majd lassan kifújta, s figyelte, ahogy lélegzete fehéren felgomolyog az arca előtt.

– Magunkhoz kell csalogatnunk őket. – Agravaine a hangsúly kedvéért a térdére csapott. – És szükségünk van valakire, aki megteszi ezt.

Arthur összeráncolta a homlokát. – Ez rendkívül veszélyes feladat, nagybátyám, biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs más mód? Biztos, hogy tudnánk…

– Mit tudnánk, Arthur? Nem, ez az egyetlen megoldás, úgyhogy szükségünk van valakire, aki nagyon bátor, és nagyon…

– Ostoba – fejezte be Sir Leon, aki szemlátomást nem igazán volt kibékülve Agravaine módszereivel. Körbenézett az egybegyűlteken.

A tanácsos jóindulatúan elmosolyodott. – Nos, nem pont erre gondoltam, de tény, hogy bizonyos fokú kockázattal jár. – Úgy állt fel, mintha jobb rálátást akarna nyerni a potenciális áldozatra. A pillantása Merlinen állapodott meg, aki egy pillanatra összerezzent. Igen, gondolta Agravine, Merlin pont jó lesz. De még ha el is bukik, ugyan mi kár lenne belőle? Hiszen csak egy szolgáló – méghozzá egy rendkívül bosszantó szolgáló, akinek Arthur iránti szándékait egyelőre még jelentős homály fedte Agravaine előtt. Ez a szolga képes volt, és, hát… _birkózni_ kezdett a királlyal a háborús tanács szeme láttára azzal az indokkal, hogy „segít felvenni a nadrágját”! Akárhogy is, Merlin volt a tökéletes választás.

A lovagok és a király követték Agravine tekintetének irányát, s minden szempár Merlinre esett.

– _Merlin_ – mondta Arthur, miközben visszafordult a nagybátyja felé. – Ezt komolyan gondolod? Caerleon őrült emberei aligha fogják megrohamozni az inasomat.

Agravine csuklós kis nevetés hallatott, és megemelte az egyik szemöldökét. – Beöltöztetjük őt cameloti lovagnak; elmegy hozzájuk, majd visszafut hozzánk. Tökéletes lesz.

– Ilyen parancsot legfeljebb egy kutyának adnánk – suttogta Percival Elyan fülébe.

– És ha megsérül? – tette fel Gwaine azt a kérdést, ami az összes lovag fejében ott motoszkált.

– Igen, _mi lesz_ , ha megsérülök? – visszhangozta Merlin, mereven bámulva maga elé. Arthur már épp mondott volna valamit Merlin egészségi állapotát illetően, de amint meglátta Agravine ingerült arckifejezését, a szó a torkában akadt. A nagybátyja nem szerette, amikor Merlin feleselt. Nem volt _helyénvaló_ , ráadásul végképp nem olyasvalami, amit Uther tolerált volna.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt a kockázatot több mint hajlandó vagy vállalni, fiatalember – mondta a tanácsos szívélyesen, miközben futólag megpaskolta Merlin vállát.

Hát így került Merlin a derékrogyasztó páncélingbe.

– Biztos, hogy rendben leszel? – kérdezte tőle Arthur csendesen.

– Ne aggódj, uram. Nem fogsz csalódni bennem.

– Tudom, hogy nem fogok.

Néhány pillanat elteltével – és egy nagyon makacs Gwaine esdeklő szóáradatát követően – Merlin a királya előtt térdepelt, lobogó vörös köpennyel a vállán.

A lovagok összegyűltek körülöttük. Elyan és Gwaine szemlátomást különösebb ok nélkül toszogatták egymást, és közben furcsán mosolyogtak. Arthur nyomban rájuk szólt, hogy maradjanak csendben, mire azok ketten kapásból visszavágtak, miszerint nem is beszéltek. Leon és Percival csendben álltak, figyelve, Agravaine pedig úgy keringett Arthur mögött, mint egy szúnyog. A tanácsos persze teljesen szükségtelennek tartotta ezt az egész lovaggá ütési ceremóniát… az ideiglenes lovaggá ütési ceremóniát… ráadásul az erdő kellős közepén, de néhány meggyőző szóváltást követően megadta magát. Igaza volt a királynak, mikor azzal érvelt, hogy egy lovagi címet viselő férfi kétszer olyan erősen küzd, mint mások. Merlin esetében Arthur abban reménykedett, hogy kétszer olyan gyorsan fog _futni_.

– Merlin… Camelotból, sok éve vagy hűséges szolgáló és megbízható barát, és mint olyan, a királyság és jómagam szolgálatában tanúsított bátorságod felettébb dicséretes. Ettől a naptól kezdve… ha minden jól megy, a nap végéig, ezennel kinevezlek téged, Sir Merlin, Camelot ideiglenes lovagjává.

Gwaine hangosan ujjongott, ezzel számos megrökönyödött pillantást vonva magára, de ő nem foglalkozott velük, csak elkezdte körbeadni azokat a söröskancsókat, amiket Merlin ideiglenes lovaggá ütésének megünneplésére készített elő.

– Sir Merlin! – Merlin elmosolyodott, ahogy új – noha ideiglenes – címével köszöntötték őt. Arthur sosem felejtheti ezt el, arról gondoskodni fog.


End file.
